prettylittleliarsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:Alison DiLaurentis (Livro)/@comment-187.101.190.25-20161020005623
Tenho A Seguinte Teoria Sobre O Desaparecimento Da Ali Dia 1 de setembro de 2009. Alison acaba de chegar de uma viagem da casa da avó que mora na Georgia, mas ficou subentendido que ela foi para um hotel chamado Hilton Head na Carolina do Sul, mesmo hotel que Melissa e Ian deveriam estar e segundo o que foi explicado pela própria Melissa eles viajaram naquele verão para abortar uma gravidez e antes disso Melissa acaba perdendo o bebê. Naquela manhã para voltar a Rosewood Alison pegou uma carona de helicóptero com Duncan (lembram dele né?) do Hilton Head descendo na Filadélfia 6 ou 7 horas antes do que o horário que as meninas pensavam que ela havia chego, isso já dá uma margem enorme para a Alison ter feito outras coisas naquele dia e também ter visto outras pessoas. O próprio Duncan diz que naquele dia ela estava diferente, tinha descoberto algo. Só eu achei super estranho na hora que o Duncan comenta sobre ela não poder ser atingida no seu helicóptero por um estranho, um cara ou uma amiga e a Aria se assustar bem na hora que ele diz “Amiga”? Alison aluga o quarto 1 no Lost Woods Resort como Vivian Darkbloom. Algum tempo antes Ali já conversava com -A por classificados no jornal de Rosewood, desejando descobrir quem era a pessoa. Segundo Marlene King, era realmente Mona quem atormentava Alison e nem existia um -A Team naquele tempo. Foi a visita que Jenna recebeu da Alison naquele dia. Podemos presumir que isso aconteceu logo após Alison ter chegado na cidade. Não podemos ignorar que a relação entre as duas seria um motivo muito válido para Jenna querer tirar a vida da Alison. Um dos pontos que eu estranhei foi o fato da Jenna se mostrar confusa sobre como Alison teria conseguido os vídeos, a Jenna aparentou ser uma pessoa com alguma ligação com o N.A.T. (Tanto que na conversa com Garrett pouco antes de encontrarem Alison no quintal eles chegam a se preocupar sobre Melissa e Ian fazerem algo que poderia comprometer todo o grupo.). Um detalhe lembrado pela Bruna, uma das escritoras do site, foi a máquina de escrever que aparece nessa cena. Lembrando que Marlene King já usou uma máquina de escrever com fundo vermelho em seu Twitter e que -A já mandou mensagens escritas com máquina de escrever.Jenna seria um dos poucos personagens que poderia estender a vingança da Alison para as outras liars, respondendo uma das grandes dúvidas da série "Porque A quer tanto prejudicar as garotas".Ali se encontra com as meninas, supostamente dizendo que acabou de chegar de viagem, e diz que tem muito o que contar. Em um momento a sós com a Emily entrega a ela uma globo de neve de presente onde estava escondida a chave do lugar onde Alison escondeu os vídeos do N.A.T. Não sei para vocês, mas eu senti esse dia da Alison meio "preparatório" para "morrer," ela entrega as provas das ações do N.A.T. (que provavelmente era o que eles estavam procurando quanto estavam no quarto de Alison) chegou na cidade antes, mentiu que chegou depois como se tivesse coisas em segredo para fazer. Com a euforia da volta das férias as liars marcam uma festa do pijama no celeiro da Spencer.Alison some na madrugada e Spencer é a primeira a perceber, Spencer diz ter escutado apenas ela gritar, mas muita coisa aconteceu naquela noite e vamos colocar aqui todas as informações que temos! Logo depois, Alison se encontra com Garrett e Jenna dizendo que ela avisou o que iria acontecer se Jenna voltasse, reforçando aquela ideia de que a Alison causou o acidente com o propósito de atingir Jenna (ou seja, o caso Jenna não foi um acidente.). Até exagerando um pouquinho, lembram que o caso Jenna aconteceu no 1x2 mas no 2x23 a Jenna sofre um acidente muito parecido na casa do Jason, quem sabe não foi a Alison viva repetindo suas maldades, tentado acabar o serviço do outro atentado? Outra coisa interessante foi que Alison perguntou a Garrett "Não encontrou o que queria no meu quarto?"''Então acredito que a Alison sabia que o N.A.T. estava atrás de algo importante que ela tinha e provavelmente por isso entregou a Emily, mas o que me chamou mais atenção foi o quanto Alison foi destemida, não fazia muita questão de esconder que tinha coisas importantes e também não tinha medo de sofrer as conseqüências por saber de mais. Ian e Melissa estavam no quarto da Alison nesse momento, lembram que Melissa entrou no quarto perguntando "Onde ela está?”? Ficou entendido, depois da pequena conversa entre Garrett e Jenna, que as únicas pessoas que tinham ficado no quarto eram Ian e Melissa e que esse encontro a sós poderia ser ruim para o grupo, nisso podemos ter certeza do envolvimento da Melissa, porém acredito que ela estava no quarto não para mais uma reunião do N.A.T. e sim para tirar satisfações dos encontros de Alison com Ian, o único que ainda não apareceu em ''flashbacks foi Jason que apesar de estar drogado/bêbado naquela noite participou dos encontros (afinal foram na casa dele). Jason também tirou uma foto de Alison enquanto Spencer andava atrás dela, mesmo assim em nenhum flashback ''ou citação Jason aparece, as únicas evidências de sua presença em casa naquela noite foi a própria foto da Alison (que nem sabemos se foi ele mesmo que tirou já que nem ele lembra). E o bilhete que estava no seu bolso escrito "Eu sei o que você fez" que é a mesma letra da carta de suicídio do Ian, e também é a mesma letra do Byron Mas voltando a conversa de Alison, Garrett e Jenna: Pelo que entendemos Garrett fingiu bater em Alison com aquele taco e através de uma encenação Jenna pensou que ele era o assassino da Alison (''isso poderia até explicar os gritos escutados por Spencer quando ela procurou a amiga, só que a tal pessoa que morreu como se fosse Alison ainda estava viva, portanto seria difícil elas não se encontrarem), porém o laudo médico do corpo disse que Alison desmaiou com um golpe onde uma pá era a arma e depois morreu porque foi enterrada viva. Até aí as coisas se encaixam, a pá foi a arma do crime e o taco não. Mas esse taco que apareceu nas mãos da Alison depois da ceninha em que ela supostamente morreu (para Jenna) apareceu muito depois quebrado e enterrado no quintal. O taco que até então parecia apenas lixo foi queimado por Peter Hastings, mas apesar de quebrado e escondido ele não foi a arma do crime que tirou a vida da pessoa enterrada no quintal dos Dilaurentis (Já que levamos em consideração a possibilidade da história das gêmeas). A questão é que provavelmente esse taco tenha sido utilizado em algum momento, já que estava quebrado deve ter batido em algo com força, sabemos que na árvore atrás da Alison não foi. Outro fato envolvendo "pá e taco" seria que Jenna sabe que Garrett utilizou um taco para "bater" em Alison, tudo bem que ela era cega, mas acredito que ela saberia diferenciar, já que pegou o taco na mão, no entanto durante o episódio 2x12 Jenna está na sala ao lado da que as meninas estão sendo interrogadas por conta da pá que foi encontrada com elas, que segundo Wilden a polícia já sabia faz tempo que era a arma do crime. Será MESMO que Jenna ainda acreditava que tinha sido Garrett? Outro detalhe foi que Jenna entregou Garrett para a polícia com a página roubada do laudo da morte da Alison, mas não quis contar a versão do que teria acontecido naquela noite já que estava disposta a entregar a página cinco Jenna poderia ter dado um depoimento sobre o que ouviu (já que ver, teoricamente, ela não viu nada). Por que Jenna entregou Garrett "pela metade"? E se essa era a verdade na "visão" dela (ok ela era cega, mas vocês entenderam), poderia muito bem ter decretado para sempre a prisão do ex namorado, só se não era bem isso que ela queria ou não era bem isso que teria acontecido. para lembrar coisas muito importantes sobre esses dois objetos, a começar pela pá que foi a arma do crime da morte da tal loira que morreu no lugar da Ali, algo que nós não podemos deixar de lembrar é que essa pá desapareceu na noite em que a Alison desapareceu e depois reapareceu no episódio 02x12 com as coordenadas do local onde estaria a Doutora Sullivan e por conta disso as Liars foram culpadas pela tal 'morte' da Alison, ao que tudo indica a armação foi feita exatamente para culpar as''liars mas aí as coisas começam a se confundir já que sabemos que quem armou para as ''liars era alguém com acesso a arma do crime porém as armações foram articuladas pela própria -A ou de um membro do seu time, se não for isso foi alguém que tinha conhecimento de que as meninas recebiam mensagens de -A e se aproveitou da situação (o que eu acho difícil). Então pode ser que algum membro do -A TEAM tenha envolvimento direto com a morte da tal garota que foi confundida como Alison.O taco já tem outros problemas, ele não foi a arma do crime mas mesmo assim apareceu quebrado e enterrado, sabemos que o taco não foi quebrado por Garrett na hora da encenação com a Alison mas em alguma hora ele quebrou! Pensei na possibilidade da própria Alison ter quebrado o taco para colocar a culpa em Garrett já que foi com essa arma que Jenna achou que ele a golpeou mas isso não explicaria o fato de Peter Hastings queimar esse taco, não acho que eles vão envolver mais um pai de Liar ''talvez seja clichê de mais colocar o Peter e o Byron ao mesmo tempo na história, mas até faria sentido já que Alison sabia que Peter teve um caso com sua mãe e que era pai biológico do Jason, mas eu também pensei na possibilidade de Peter ter queimado o taco para defender a família, para quem não lembra os Hastings chegaram uma época a acreditar que Melissa poderia ter sido a assassina de Alison (até contrataram um detetive) então ao ver o taco quebrado que tinha sido enterrado no quintal e que tinha uma etiqueta com o nome dos Hastings, Peter a queimou para que não existissem provas contra a filha, mas isso não explica o porque do taco estar quebrado. Uma outra explicação seria se o Peter viu alguma coisa, por exemplo Jason ou a própria Melissa tentando, ou batendo, na Alison com o taco e por ser "sangue do seu sangue", nas duas possibilidades, preferiu manter a história em segredo e quando o taco foi encontrado resolveu queimá-lo porque sabia que um dos seus poderia ser incriminado (Até esse episódio onde o taco foi encontrado ainda não tinha sido divulgado que a arma do crime era a pá). Uma última possibilidade, tendendo para o caso das gêmeas, seria que a primeira gêmea foi golpeada com o taco e enterrada viva e depois conseguiu escapar e então sua irmã foi golpeada com a pá e enterrada em seu lugar, o que ainda deixa em aberto o interesse de Peter em destruir o objeto. Depois da conversa com Garrett e Jenna Alison ainda se encontra com Byron (adoro!) não preciso falar novamente dos problemas que eu sempre frisei envolvendo o Byron mas por enquanto levaremos em consideração o fato de que eles se encontraram, e claro, que Alison sabia de algo importante sobre o pai da Aria (ou um romance deles, ou algo do tipo). Mas uma das ''liars TAMBÉM teve um encontro a sós com Alison naquela noite, não ficou muito claro na minha mente se o encontro entre elas foi antes da festa do pijama ou depois quando Alison some, a conversa entre as duas não foi das mais amigáveis.Aproveitando que colocamos esse vídeo e o vídeo da chegada da Alison em Rosewood quando Spencer lembra das etiquetas do Hilton Head, eu gostaria de fazer uma observação: Nós sabemos que a Alison e o Ian tinham um caso, certo? Tivemos um diálogo na primeira temporada entre Ian e Spencer onde Ian diz que Alison não sabia ouvir um não. Engraçado o Ian dizer isso, já que na noite da 'morte' da Alison ele não pareceu uma pessoa que "negou" algo a Alison, bem pelo contrário, a intimidade dos dois que foi registrada por uma câmera mostrou um casal bem "feliz" (Já falaremos da cena), então podemos começar a suspeitar que a Alison foi atrás do Ian no Hilton Head e ele acabou não cedendo as investidas dela já que ele estava com a Melissa, (Quem sabe até foi a própria Alison que causou o aborto da Melissa) sem sucesso Alison voltou a Rosewood determinada a acabar com o romance dos dois e para isso chantageou Spencer que deveria contar a Melissa o que o namorado dela andou aprontando, mas nada disso foi nescessário! Antes do prazo estipulado para Spencer contar a verdade, Alison conseguiu Ian sem precisar de qualquer ajuda. Não sei não mas esse envolvimento direto com a Alison deixa a Melissa entre as top suspeitas entre os assassinos da principal morte da série, o que vocês acham? Acredito que o envolvimento dela faça muito sentido! Será que Melissa matou a tal garota pensando que era Alison e depois teve de enterrá-la? Falando em encontros da Alison naquela noite não podemos esquecer que Toby também encontrou a "Queen B" no celeiro da casa da Spencer e deixou com ela seu casaco (casaco esse aparece com Alison nas filmagens da pedra do beijo) que só reaparece um ano depois novamente no guarda roupa de Toby. A entrega da roupa de Toby para Alison de uma certa forma prova que foi no carro de Ian que Toby viu Alison entrar. Então a sequência ficaria Alison se encontra com Toby, depois entra no Carro de Ian e eles vão para a pedra do beijo. Mas a história de Alison com Toby não foi apenas uma esbarro no meio da madrugada, segundo o detetive Wilden no episódio 1x08, Toby fez uma ligação para o celular de Alison naquela noite, e a ligação foi atendida. Toby contou a Emily que falou com a Alison para agradecer por ela ter livrado ele dos abusos de Jenna. O que ainda não ficou explicado foi o motivo da roupa dele ficar com a Alison, não me pareceu uma atitude de uma conversa ruim, como não houve flashback (ainda) dessa cena temos a ideia de que nem tudo que aconteceu entre a conversa dos dois foi revelado por Toby. Outro detalhe da roupa de Toby que estava com Alison são as tais manchas de sangue, que por conta do tempo não puderam ser comprovadas como da Alison, será que ela se machucou enquanto estava com o Suéter? Ou foi ela que machucou alguém? (Quem sabe se foi ela que golpeou a irmã para substituir sua morte e ficou suja de sangue..?).Mas quando achávamos que essa blusa não iria mais causar problemas fibras dela apareceram na pulseira da Spencer (gente, que rolo!) ou seja: • Esse suéter era de Toby, foi entregue a Alison na noite em que ela desapareceu. • Essa blusa e a pulseira da Spencer se encontraram. Aí as possibilidade são muitas, Alison e Spencer se encontraram quando ela ainda estava com o Suéter ou quem sabe aquela pulseira era falsa e foi plantada nas coisas da Spencer.Naquela mesma noite Ian e Alison se encontraram na pedra do Beijo então, pode ser que a visita de Melissa ao quarto de Alison foi motivada pela desconfiança sobre o relacionamento do seu namorado com a Alison, na verdade já nem era desconfiança, tanto que chegou a ameaçar Alison por mensagens de texto. Mas isso não tira a culpa dela já que como já frisamos a conversa entre Melissa e Ian poderia ser prejudicial ao grupo como foi comentado por Garrett e Jenna, então de alguma coisa ela sabe/participa. As cenas da pedra do beijo foram descobertas a partir de um vídeo, sua primeira versão enviada a polícia não está completa, a segunda versão mostra com quem Alison conversava durante o vídeo e a terceira prova que Ian vai embora e Alison ainda estava 'viva' Primeiro detalhe que eu quero ressaltar: Alison estava usando o casaco do Toby, ou seja o encontro entre Alison e Toby foi antes de ela ir a pedra do beijo, segundo detalhe podemos ver que a Alison filma Ian indo embora, isso significa que ela ficou com a câmera só que essas filmagens feitas pela Alison pararam nas mãos de -A, algum membro do -A TEAM tem que ter encontrado com a Alison antes dela ser enterrada viva. O corpo da Alison também foi encontrado sem o suéter do Toby reforçando ainda que em mais algum lugar ela deve ter passado.Mas o que ainda não "bateu" foi que a Alison encontrou o Ian na pedra do beijo mas foi enterrada viva no quintal dos Dilaurentis então ela teve que voltar para casa, só que ainda não sabemos como a Alison voltou nem quem ela encontrou no caminho, vimos no vídeo da pedra do beijo que ela não voltou com Ian, para onde a Alison foi? E com quem? Organizando a Sequência —''' Para começar a noite, Alison tem um jantar com sua família. Pelo menos foi o que Aria mencionou durante o 2x06. '''— Durante a festa no celeiro, as garotas parecem beber demais, exceto Alison e Spencer, pelo menos é o que parece, e por isso acabam dormindo embriagadas. —''' Spencer provavelmente é a primeira que acorda e ao sentir falta de Alison sai do celeiro para buscá-la e as duas acabam se encontrando na sala dos Hastings onde discutem mais uma vez. O que presumimos é que Spencer não voltou ao celeiro, ou voltou, dormiu e depois acordou de novo e foi procurar Alison uma segunda vez, provavelmente para pedir desculpas, mas acho difícil. Acho que enquanto Alison se encontrava com Ian, Garrett e toda a turminha (nós ainda vamos falar deles!), Spencer esteve procurando por Alison, até ouví-la, de fato, gritar. '''— Provavelmente, ao deixar Spencer, brava, depois da discussão, Jason tenha tirado a foto de Alison. —''' Ali se encontra com Toby na Pedra do Beijo, ela pega o suéter dele. De acordo com Toby, Alison se encontrou com ele de fora do celeiro e pediu o seu casaco porque estava com frio. Por fim, T. diz que viu Ali entrar em um carro com um homem desconhecido, e que nós podemos deduzir que fosse Ian, ou, quem sabe, Ezra. '''— Então, Alison volta a Pedra do Beijo, desta vez com Ian. E ali eles gravam o vídeo que é enviado à polícia por -A. O que nós ainda não entendemos é porque Ian levaria Alison embora do lugar e depois voltaria para lá. Estranho né? O que faz a gente acreditar que o homem no carro era Ezra. —''' Algum tempo depois, Alison se encontra com Jenna e Garrett. Jenna, ainda cega, pensa que Garrett matou Alison com o taco, mas o policial deixou Ali sair viva. '''— Em seguida, Ali encontra-se com Byron e os dois discutem sobre a sua chantagem. Garrett assiste o acontecido e conta para Spencer durante o 3x13. —''' No momento em que Byron está deixando o quintal de Alison, ele vê Melissa saindo da casa dos DiLaurentis conversando com alguém no celular. Provavelmente ela estava falando com Cece Drake. '''— Alison liga para Cece porque Ian, Garrett, Melissa, e Jenna querem os vídeos do N.A.T. Club de volta. Isso foi o que Cece contou, é claro, agora que sabemos que ela é do -A Team podemos suspeitar que ela pudesse estar mentindo ao contar essa história, mas acreditamos que estava falando a verdade. —''' Melissa vê que Cece acabou de chegar e pede para falar com Alison. Em seguida, Jason aparece, bêbado e vê Cece vestindo uma roupa igualzinha a de Alison naquela noite, o que poderia fazer a gente suspeitar que aquela tal foto que Jason tirou não fosse Alison... Será? '''— Cece encontra-se com Alison e as duas conversam. Alison diz que está indo buscar os vídeos... Mas ela nunca mais é vista com vida pelas Liars,'' até então''. —''' Logo após sua partida, a tentativa de assassinato de Alison acontece. Ao ser enterrada viva, provavelmente, Alison gritou e foi esse o grito que Spencer ouviu.—''' Alison é tirada ainda viva da terra, por Carla Grunwald, que puxa a sua mão. Ainda viva, Carla leva Alison dentro de um carro para um hospital, mas ao chamar um médico, percebe que Alison se foi. Outro detalhe que é importante lembrar é que a arma do crime do corpo encontrado foi aquela pá, porém o taco que aparece nas imagens do flashback do Garrett também foi encontrado no quintal (mais precisamente na parte que divide o quintal dos Hastings dos Dilaurentis) e estava quebrado. Gente, apesar de nessa versão os fatos parecerem coincidir acho interessante lembrar que naquela noite choveu, e quando Alison conversava com Garrett e Melissa já estava trovejando mas durante a conversa com Ian na pedra do Beijo não tivemos nem sinal de chuva ou trovoadas, para fazer sentido a conversa entre eles deveria ter acontecido muito antes já que quando a Alison foi enterrada ainda trovejava. Um dos assuntos mais pertinentes do episódio de Halloween (que vem invadindo os emails que recebemos) é a história das gêmeas que voltou com tudo por conta de alguns detalhes que iremos discutir agora. A começar pela pulseira da Alison mostrada durante o flashback de Garrett onde ele conta a versão do que ele viu na noite em que a Alison morreu, logo que acabou o episódio recebi por email prints da tal pulseira que ao invés de terminar em N (AlisoN) termina em Y (CourtneY) e deixaria a história da Courtne'y '''em evidência. Mas se olharmos essa imagem, realmente aparece o nome "Alison" (ou pelo menos o A do início) e provavelmente a sensação de que era um "Y" era apenas um N distorcido. Mas eu também recebi outras teorias falando dessa pulseira que não envolvem o tal "Y" e sim outros detalhes que não se encaixam com as imagens do ''Pilot. '' perceberam que além dessa coisa do cabelo (um ondulado, e o outro liso) as pulseiras trocam de lugar, no episódio Piloto a pulseira aparece no pulso esquerdo, e no episódio de Halloween ela está no pulso direito. Eu ainda foi mais longe e lembrei que a Alison ainda usava colar e brincos, coisa que também estava diferente no episódio de Halloween. Tantas diferenças, será mesmo tudo apenas um erro de produção? E já que estamos falando em pulseiras, e gêmeas e teorias de leitores a @GABWARKEN comentou aqui no blog uma possibilidade que a Ane de Brasília - DF também me enviou por email. Vocês se lembram daquela pulseira que apareceu no meio do mato? As ''liars estavam certas de que Alison esteve por lá antes de desaparecer, mas alguns episódios depois Jason entrega a elas a pulseira que estava no corpo da Alison. Quem sabe, ao contrário do que as nossas garotas imaginaram a pulseira falsa não veio como uma armação de -A para assusta-las e sim para que alguém se passasse pela Alison. Courtney é você? Mas apesar desses detalhes, eu gostaria de lembrar algo importante: As comparações foram todas feitas com o episódio "Pilot" (01x01) como foi o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada eu quero que antes de nos animarmos com a história da Courtney valer na série também (eu me empolguei, confesso :/) não podemos exigir 100% de "acerto" da produção, até porque o primeiro episódio foi gravado em outro estúdio, a série ainda não tinha conquistado toda sua credibilidade e nem sabemos se todos os produtores eram os mesmos. Eu comecei a relevar esses pequenos erros porque eles apenas acontecem em comparações com o Pilot, ou seja, nenhum dos outros flashbacks apresentaram falhas do tipo comparados entre eles. Para ficar mais fácil peguei algumas imagens comparativas. A imagem que mais se parece, digamos assim, com a do Pilot seria a do 1x15, mas de qualquer forma Alison durante sua conversa com Spencer não utilizava o colar que usava na festa do pijama, e aí perderia todo o sentido já que se uma das gêmeas tivesse cabelo ondulado e a outra liso os outros detalhes também deveriam se encaixar. Mesmo assim eu ainda sou uma das pessoas que acreditam que a história da Courtney ainda vai aparecer, afinal apesar da Alison ter sido enterrada viva ela conseguiu escapar, porém o corpo que foi encontrado estava exatamente nas mesmas condições que Alison e morreu asfixiado por ter respirado terra, quem enterrou o corpo que foi encontrado queria, com certeza, que esse corpo se passasse pela Alison (Ou vocês acreditam na coincidência das gêmeas terem sido enterradas no mesmo lugar e nas mesmas condições?). De quem seria o corpo? A própria Jessica DiLaurentis chegou a dizer que só reconheceu o corpo da filha pela blusinha amarela. Cece estava vestida exatamente como Alison naquela noite, mas ela não está morta. Quem estaria se passando por Alison naquela noite? Quem tentou enterrar a Queen B viva? Quem vocês acham que ela encontrou naquela noite e ainda não apareceu? A Alison está viva? A história da Courtney rola? Gente sei que "fui e voltei" nos fatos várias vezes, mas a noite da morte da Alison é algo realmente difícil de se encaixar! Acreditam no envolvimento da Jenna? E dos outros personagens? Alison planejou? Socorro! São muitas dúvidas! Se tiverem uma teoria sobre coisas que aconteceram naquela noite mande email para duudanascimento97@gmail.com